


Moms Recipe

by ch_errywrites



Series: 25 Days of Malec: Christmas Edition [6]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: 25 Days of Christmas Prompt Challenge, 25 Days of Fic, 25 Days of Fic-mas, Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Cute Alec Lightwood, Cute Magnus Bane, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Family, Fluff, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Hot Chocolate, Love, M/M, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood Fluff, Married Couple, Married Life, Recipes, Supportive Magnus Bane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:40:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21702376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ch_errywrites/pseuds/ch_errywrites
Summary: 25 days of Malec: Christmas EditionDay 6: Hot Cocoa
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: 25 Days of Malec: Christmas Edition [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560001
Kudos: 65





	Moms Recipe

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo!
> 
> Hope yall are enjoying these!

Alec hummed happily as he made his way around the kitchen. Magnus was in the living room laying in front of the fireplace with the Chairman Meow and he was in the kitchen making some of his mother's Hot Cocoa. When he was younger she would make him and Izzy some hot chocolate and it was always his favorite drink and she had just recently given him her secret ingredient and he was using it for the first time.

When he was finished, he grabbed their matching coffee cups and took them out to where Magnus was.

His husband smiled when his eyes landed on him, Alec smiled back on instinct and mainly because Magnus' was contagious. He sat down next to his husband and handed him one of the cups of hot chocolate.

"Tell me if you like it or not." He mumbled, taking a sip at his own cup, sighing happily at the familiar taste.

Magnus took a small sip of his own and then made an adorable little sound.

"Oh my goodness! Alexander this is amazing."

Alec laughed softly, "I know right! It's the recipe that I told you about, the one my mom used when I was younger."

"Well," Magnus said. "Cheers to family traditions."

"Cheers."

He held up his cup and Alec smiled, gently tapping his own against the others. Magnus scooted closer to him, leaning his head onto his shoulder. Alec pressed a kiss to his forehead, slowly drinking his hot Cocoa.

Sitting there with Magnus, his beautiful, wonderful husband, drinking hot chocolate that his mother used to make him made him so happy and relaxed. It had him thinking about doing just about the same with his siblings. How they'd pile into his bed with their cups and snacks and watch cheesy Christmas movies. He never knew that doing this could feel so good, sitting with someone and just thinking. Being this comfortable with someone.

"Will you tell me about your family, Alexander? I know you've told me a lot but I love listening to you talk about them." Magnus broke their silence softly, sounding somewhat sleepy already.

Alec kissed his forehead again, "They're you're family too, sweetheart."

Magnus giggled, "I know, I know. But I don't know all the stories about them." He pointed out.

Alec rolled his eyes playfully, but did as he was told. They sat there for the next few hours, Alec telling every Christmas related story he could think of and laughing with Magnus whem he told him about Jace trying to put a star on a tree and ended up slipping and falling.

Eventually, Magnus fell asleep on his shoulder and Alec sighed happily again. He placed their cups onto the coffee table before gently picking Magnus up in his arms. He carried him to bed and after he got them both ready and tucked Magnus in, he grabbed his phone off of the dresser, with a wide smile on his face.

_ To Mom _

_ From Alec _

_ Thanks for the cocoa Mom. _

**_Read_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments, I love reading feedback!
> 
> Check out the tag #cherrys25daysofmalec on Twitter for tomorrow's prompt!
> 
> Love yall!!


End file.
